


[Art] The Spiral Notebook

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bathtubs, Cover Art, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Sam Winchester Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SWBB 2016] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6142247">The Spiral Notebook</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juul/pseuds/Juul">Juul</a><br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p><p> <br/>Sam writes in a spiral notebook.</p><p>
  <em>I never understood how people could be lovesick. Love is a good emotion, right? A happy one? It makes you feel all fluttery and excited and energetic? Fuck that. You shouldn’t believe all of the things you hear. Being in love is the worst. I can’t sit still for three goddamn seconds. I’m always wondering where Dean is, what he’s doing, who he’s with. I’m always waiting for him to come pick me up from school, or to come home from work. Whatever I’m doing, I want him there to help me with it, and once he’s there I become completely useless. </em>
</p><p>Dean accidentally finds the notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Spiral Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spiral Notebook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142247) by [Juul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juul/pseuds/Juul). 



> This is part of the Sam Winchester Big Bang 2016
> 
> I had so much fun working with the lovely author and drawing for her wonderful story. Nevertheless, this will probably still be the only time I'll ever draw Wincest. But the fic is just so utterly amazing, I really wanted to and I'm glad I did. I recommend everyone to go read it, it's awesome!

[](http://imgur.com/xZYytOH)

[](http://imgur.com/HLpT4Yz)

[](http://imgur.com/8qcQ8D7)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/140288757592/)


End file.
